Halloween Insanity
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: The 02 DDs deside to go trick-or-treating before putting in an appearance at Sora's Holiday party. Yes, very out of season. So shoot me...


Halloween Insanity  
by WSJ  
  
I'm sorry, but everyone has to write one of these in their career... Or two... Or three... This is mine.  
  
I don't own Digimon but I own myself, and Rosie, Cassie and Greg own themselves.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kari Kamiya tapped her foot impatiently against the gravel under the park's swing set. It was a little after five o'clock, and she and the other 02 DDs were planning on going trick-or-treating before putting in an appearance at Sora's party.  
  
"Where are they..." she muttered to herself.  
  
As if her annoyed grumblings had been a cue (well, not really...) someone appeared at the park's gates.   
  
"Kari! You look so cute!"  
  
"Thanks Yolei!" Kari called, hopping off the swing she'd been sitting on and waving at her older friend. The DigiDestined in question had on a black turtle-neck, black spandex pants, black boots, a black "tail" attached on the back and black "cat's ears" on her head. Her face was painted black except for a gold cresent moon on her forehead and the wire whiskers glued to her cheeks.  
  
"You could've just come as Artemis." Yolei pointed out. "Then you wouldn't've had to bother with the face paint.  
  
Kari grimaced. "Are you kidding? Artemis is a boy! I like Luna MUCH better. I love your costume by the way."  
  
Yolei giggled and twirled around. "You really like it? Ken gave me the idea, although he doesn't know it. I think he'll love it!"  
  
Kari laughed. "I'm sure he will! Oh, the joys of having a boyfriend..."  
  
"I'm sure TK will ask you out soon." Yolei offered sympatheticly.  
  
"If Davis doesn't kill him first..." Kari said.  
  
Yolei's costume truly was a work of art. Underneith she had on green tights and a green leotard from her older sister's days in ballet. On top she had on a foam-rubber jumpsuit made to look like Wormmon's abdoman and, er, butt, with the stingers on the end and all the little legs poking out in front. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun and she had a pair of green antenae on her head, with Wormmon's little star symbol thingy painted on her forehead. (I'm working on drawing Yolei in this costume with the real Wormmon looking at her with this puzzled expresion on his face. They look so cute!!!)  
  
Speaking of the goggled wonder, Davis himself was the next to arive. Kari nearly groaned aloud when she saw him. "I thought I told Tai to have those clothes burned..."  
  
Yes, Davis was wearing the outfit that Tai had worn on the first DigiWorld adventure, right down to the white gloves and the funky black armbands. He'd even attempted to style his hair in Tai's style.  
  
Kari wasn't the only one groaning. TK was right behind Davis. "Eh... Nice costume Davis..." TK said.  
  
Davis bowed. "Why thank you..Yours is pretty nifty too."  
  
TK had dressed up as a ninja, black from head to toe, including a half-mask. And a couple star-knife-thingys he'd borrowed from Shurrimon.  
  
"Mrow!" Kari growled to herself. Yolei was the only one who heard and snickered at her.  
  
Ken and Cody arrived together about ten minutes later, and the party was complete. Ken had dressed up as a knight, complete with klinking chain-mail and a sword. Cody was... Well... None of them were too sure...  
  
"I'm Frodo Baggins." he stated calmly, blushing a little. That simple statement sent TK, Kari and Ken into gales of laughter. They were the only ones who had ever read 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings'. Cody had big plastic flippers on, cleverly doctored with clay and lots of fake fur to look like big hobbit's feet. He had on knee-length green britches, a dust-colored waistcoat, and for effect he had a gold ring on a chain around his neck. His hair had been curled and there was clay on his ears to make them look pointed.  
  
"Oh Cody, you're so adorable!" Kari managed to gasp out, wiping a tear out of her eye lest it spoil her make-up. She managed to get up and then she and TK helped Ken to his feet as well, his progress made a bit more cumbersome by the heavy armor.  
  
It was then that Ken finally got a good look at Yolei's costume. She caught his stare and grinned, twirling yet again to model it off. "Do you like it Ken?"  
  
"Do I ever? I love it! You look just like Wormmon! Well, you would if we could manage to get Wormmon into a lavendar wig..."  
  
The six friends chuckled and Davis hoisted the pillowcase he was using as a candy bag. "Let's get going already!" Everyone agreed and they hurried off down the street.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Yes, I know this is waaaaaay out of season, but when inspiration strikes you can't help it. *shrugs* Luna and Artemus are the talking cats from Sailor Moon, if you're wondering. Anyway, help me come up with costumes for the older DDs! Please? 


End file.
